Lorsque l'Amour n'est plus
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Quand Aphrodite perd foi en l'Amour, mais que Eros ne voit pas cela d'un très bon oeil...FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**ReMiaou à tous ! Me revoila de retour avec un OS sur Saint Seiya, qui, j'espère, vous plaira**

**Merci à MortalDestiny, dit Tiny, pour avoir relus et corrigé les fautes, et à Kali pour m'avoie inspiré l'histoire !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La gifle partit d'un seul coup. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, comme je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lever la main sur la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Lui qui avait partagé toutes mes missions, lui qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque, lui qui m'avait donné l'espoir de vivre après notre retour sur Terre. Lui que j'aimais comme un dingue. Et lui qui en aimait une autre. Il venait de m'annoncer qu'ils allaient se marier, évidemment j'étais content pour elle, Laurie était une amie précieuse et elle méritait tout le bonheur du monde, mais ce que je pouvais haïr DeathMask en ce moment ! M'annoncer comme cela, la bouche en cœur avec une canette de bière à la main comme s'il me racontait une bonne blague ! Je ne le supportais pas. Et je l'avais giflé violemment sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Certains étaient morts pour moins que cela, mais je savais qu'il ne porterait pas la main sur moi. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et les seules fois où il était brusque c'était lors de nos torrides nuits autrefois, souvent sur les lieux de nos crimes, entre le sang et les morts, mais aussi chez moi, dans mon grand lit aux draps de soie.

"- Dite ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, me demanda-t-il, complètement ahuri.

- Je...je suis désolé.

- DITE ATTENDS !"

Trop tard, j'étais déjà parti en courant de mon temple, et je savais où j'allais aller. Un étage en dessous, chez mon meilleur ami après DeathMask, mon voisin chez qui j'étais souvent pour boire lui un thé, et moi un verre de vin rouge. Le propriétaire des lieux était présent, en cuisine. L'après-midi était bien avancé, et il devait sans doute préparer un gâteau au chocolat pour son fougueux Scorpion avec qui il venait de se fiancer. Je les adorais tous les deux, ils étaient tellement attendrissants ensemble ! Mais je vis une autre personne dans la fameuse cuisine, son sourire éclairant son joli visage, ses yeux brillants du feu de la jeunesse.

"- Aphro, bonjour ! Tout va bien ?

- Aph' est-ce que...Seigneur Aph' que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Mon Verseau..."

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase et m'écroulai en sanglot dans les bras de Camus. La Chevalier de l'Aigle, me connaissant bien elle aussi, m'apporta un grand verre d'eau avec un tranche de citron dedans. Je la remerciai d'un mouvement de tête et m'assis sur le canapé dans le salon simple et chaleureux du onzième temple, buvant une gorgée du liquide, ce qui me calma légèrement.

"- Aph' qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?"

Je regardais le Chevalier sans pouvoir lui parler, alors je fermai les yeux et lui envoyai, ainsi qu'à Marine, les images mentales de ma conversation avec le Cancer. Tous deux écarquillèrent grandement les yeux de surprises, surtout devant le geste que j'avais eu envers lui. Oui c'était étonnant, j'avais toujours porté à DeathMask un amour sans faille et sans limite, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui et je ne l'avais giflé qu'une seule fois dans toute notre vie, lorsqu'il avait mis sa vie en danger plus que d'ordinaire pour me sauver, restant un mois dans le coma à l'hôpital. La gifle avait été le premier geste venant de ma part à son réveil, et après, je l'avais embrassé langoureusement. Et à son retour, nous avions fait l'amour durant des nuits entières, passant les journées dans le lit à nous câliner et manger.

"- Comment a-t-il pu t'annoncer cela aussi...aussi...banalement !"

L'éclat de voix de Marine me sortit de mes souvenirs et je la regardai La jeune femme était visiblement très en colère, heureusement que Shina n'était pas à sa place sinon elle serait déjà en route pour l'éviscérer ! Comment Aldébaran pouvait supporter la blonde fougueuse, c'était un mystère pour tout le monde ! Aiolia avait de la chance, la jolie Marine était bien plus modérée. Enfin assez modérée pour ne pas aller tuer DeathMask, mais pas assez pour épargner le pauvre vase français de la table basse qui explosa sous son Cosmo, nous faisant sursauter et faisant surtout râler Camus. Cela eu le don de m'arracher un léger sourire que mes deux amis cueillir comme une rose. C'était très rare de me voir sourire lorsque j'avais des soucis avec DeathMask, alors ils en profitaient dès qu'ils pouvaient m'en tirer un.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Aphrodite ?

- Ce que je vais faire ? Eh bien me calmer, et puis aller féliciter Laurie et...et voila.

- Et voila ? APHRODITE DES POISSONS TU ES UN ABRUTI !"

Bon peut-être pas si modérée que cela la jeune demoiselle. Le Chevalier d'Or soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et à ce moment précis, Milo la gaffe entra dans le temple, de très bonne humeur, en chantonnant joyeusement :

"- Hey Angy va s'marier vous l'saviez ?

- Milo, soupira son compagnon.

- Euh apparemment oui vous êtes au courant, Aphro tout va bien ?

- Super, répondis-je avec un sourire exagérément joyeux. Pourquoi ça se voit pas ?

- Pardon j'voulais pas faire une connerie pareille j'savais pas que tu étais ici et...oh merde Aphro."

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et prit mes mains fines dans les siennes avec douceur. Voir ses yeux habituellement si joyeux emprunt de tant de tristesse me fendit le cœur, et je voulus le rassurer avec un vrai sourire cette fois, mais je n'en eu pas la force. Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de refouler mes larmes. Une autre personne entra dans le temple, une personne très proche de Camus et moi, d'une générosité sans limite et d'une gentillesse incroyable.

"- Aphrodite tout va bien ? Je savais que je te trouverais ici, et dans cet état, Eaque m'a mit au courant pour DeathMask.

- Rhada, salut, dis-je d'une voix faible en me blottissant contre le Juge qui venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Salut Rhada !

- Milo, Marine bonjour.

- Rhada, un thé comme d'habitude ?

- S'il te plait Camus."

Rhadamanthys du Wyvern était proche de Camus et moi depuis notre retour, et bien que très prit par son travail aux Enfers, il passait souvent nous voir. Il aimait discuter des heures avec Camus autour d'une tasse de thé durant une bonne partie de la nuit ou rester à mes côtés lorsque je m'occupais de mes roses, comme DeathMask le faisait aussi. Mais avec Rhadamanthys c'était différent. C'était calme, parfois nous ne parlions pas, restant silencieux, plongés dans nos pensées, et c'était un silence confortable, un de ceux que l'on ne veut pas briser de peur de casser la magie de l'instant. Ne vous y méprenez pas, Rhadamanthys venait de perdre Shun après plus d'un an de relation passionnée, le jeune homme étant décédé dans un accident de voiture quatre mois plus tôt, et il n'était pas près à reprendre quelqu'un dans sa vie, et moi eh bien j'étais amoureux de mon frère de cœur. Pitoyable non ?

"- Arrête de penser cela sinon je t'assomme," répliqua calmement le Spectre en tapotant légèrement mon petit nez du bout du doigt, me faisant reculer comme l'aurait fait un chat.

C'était incroyable. Avec DeathMask, c'était fusionnel, il savait tout de moi, je savais tout de lui, nos âmes étaient comme liées, si l'un souffrait, l'autre souffrait. On ressentait les émotions de l'autre, et je savais qu'en ce moment même, il était très mal. Mais avec Rhadamanthys, c'était une relation de petit frère à grand frère. Il me protégeait, me ramenait sur Terre lorsque je m'évadais trop, et surtout il savait sans cesse ce que j'avais en tête. Il était près de moi même lorsqu'il était aux Enfers, je ressentais sa présence à mes côtés lorsque j'allais mal, un soir son Surplis était même venu jusqu'à moi alors que j'étais en train de me noyer dans mon bain pour partir. C'était lorsque DeathMask m'avait annoncé sa liaison avec Laurie, une jeune apprentie du domaine d'Asgard. Je n'avais pas supporté la nouvelle, mais je lui avais sourit, je l'avais félicité, et j'étais ensuite parti me réfugier dans mon temple, prétextant devoir m'occuper de mes roses. J'étais resté enfermé toute la journée, et vers minuit, j'avais décidé de plongé mon visage dans l'eau de mon bain et de ne pas remonter. Mais grâce à Rhadamanthys, j'étaie encore dans ce Monde. Inutile de vous dire que je m'étais fait sermonné par ce dernier et également par Camus et Shura, qui était présent chez le français à discuter littérature espagnole lorsque ce dernier était venu chez moi en courant pour m'aider cette nuit-là. Le Capricorne n'en avait parlé à personne, mais tout le monde s'était étonné du violent coup de poing qu'il avait donné le lendemain à DeathMask durant l'entraînement.

"- Tenez, buvez cela, ça va nous requinquer tous."

Camus était revenu de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel trônait deux tasses de thé pour Rhadamanthys et lui-même, un café noir pour Marine, une canette de bière pour Milo et un chocolat chaud très sucré pour moi. Le Verseau et le Scorpion s'installèrent ensemble sur un fauteuil et la jeune femme par terre sur le tapis. Je me redressai et bus une gorgée du liquide chaud, souriant à notre hôte pour le remercier. Il acquiesça doucement. Me retrouver avec eux me remit du baume au cœur, et alors qu'au départ je ne faisais qu'écouter la discussion entre Marine, Milo et Camus, je finis par y participer, et même par rire et sourire de nouveau, au grand bonheur de mes amis. Rhadamanthys ne faisait aucun commentaire ni aucun geste à part boire sa tasse de thé, son visage toujours neutre et sérieux, mais je devinais son sourire rassuré derrière cette façade. Finalement, il n'était pas si compliqué à comprendre le Juge des Enfers !

Dix jours étaient passés depuis cet après-midi chez Camus. Je n'étais toujours pas de très bonne humeur, je restai dans mon temple à m'occuper de Mascotte, mon petit chaton couleur crème que DeathMask m'avait offert six mois plus tôt, et de mes roses bien entendu. Rhadamanthys n'avait pas quitté mon temple, il avait ramené des dossiers des Enfers pour travailler, et d'ailleurs à voir la routine qui s'était installée en plus de quelques affaires à lui qui étaient disposées dans les lieux, comme sa brosse à dents près de la mienne, n'importe qui nous aurait pris pour un couple. Mais nous étions juste deux amis qui se soutenaient. Le Juge, je le savais, avait encore beaucoup de mal à penser à Shun, qui manquait cruellement à tout le monde ici. Ikki, le lendemain de l'enterrement, était parti sans rien dire à personne, et depuis plus aucune nouvelles de lui. Durant les dix jours qui venaient de s'écouler, DeathMask avait tenté de venir me voir, mais il s'était sans cesse cogné au mur "Rhadamanthys", et même s'ils étaient de stature identique, mon frère ne préféra pas se frotter à lui. J'en fus d'ailleurs soulagé, je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je n'avais pas le courage de venir face à lui avec un grand sourire hypocrite que de toute manière il n'allait pas croire pour le féliciter de ses fiançailles et son futur bébé. Oui parce qu'en plus il allait devenir père. J'avais envi de me pendre, tout simplement.

"- Aphro, tu es là ?

- Oui, au fond de la serre Rhada !"

Le Juge arriva vers moi, encore en pyjama, donc torse nu avec un pantalon en toile confortable de couleur noire, il s'assit sur un petit tabouret en bois en buvant la tasse de café qu'il avait amené. Il était presque sept heurs du matin, cela faisait deux heures que j'étais levé déjà, enfin comme toujours de toute manière. J'avais les cheveux relevés sur ma nuque grâce à une barrette, un chapeau de paille sur la tête même s'il ne faisait pas beau aujourd'hui, nous étions en plein mois de novembre après, et je portais une salopette en jean avec une chemise bleue dessous, et d'épais gants en cuir. Je souris à l'homme avant de reprendre la taille de mes rosiers avec mon sécateur, y allant doucement pour éviter de trop couper, ou de le faire au mauvais endroit. Sentir une présence près de moi me rassurait sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Je ressentais la même chose avec DeathMask, autrefois. La pluie se mit à tomber, battant doucement contre le verre de la serre, cachant le peu de soleil derrière de gros nuages noirs qui annonçaient un orage assez violent. Je soupirai. Avant, je passais toutes les soirées orageuses avec mon meilleur ami dans ma cuisine ou dans la serre à regarder les éclairs. Mais ce jour-là, je serais seul. Enfin seul avec Rhadamanthys. Bizarrement, cette vie me convenait parfaitement, nous avions notre train train quotidien, le Juge était une personne calme, qui travaillait en silence et qui était serviable et gentil. Tout le contraire du Cancer, mais c'était tout aussi agréable.

"- Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui, me demanda le Juge.

- Aucune idée, quand je m'emmerde les jours de pluie je regarde des films en noir et blanc toute la journée en mangeant du chocolat.

- Pardon ! Mais où mets-tu toute cette nourriture ?

- Sur mes hanches, grognai-je.

- Tes hanches sont très jolies, arrêtes ton char Benhur, soupira-t-il, exaspéré. Tu es pire qu'une fille !

- J'ai les hanches larges je trouve !

- Tu as des hanches un peu comme celle des femmes, mais pas excessivement larges, je les aime bien moi."

Je rougis violemment lorsqu'il prononça ses derniers mots. Cela le fit rire doucement, et je le foudroyai du regard mais le puissant Juge n'eut pas vraiment peur de moi. Les joues toujours roses, je me remis à ma taille. Je ne croyais plus en l'amour, alors je n'étais pas troublé pour autant. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment. J'avais toujours été mal à l'aise lorsque l'on me complimentait, et surtout concernant mes hanches, seule partie de mon corps sur laquelle je complexais, les trouvant trop ronde, presque féminines. Mais les autres n'étaient visiblement pas de mon avis. Je lui murmurai quand même un léger "merci" qu'il entendit sans doute car je sentis son sourire dans mon dos. Il finit de boire sa tasse de café et me laissa, il devait aller en Enfers ranger ses dossiers fais et en prendre d'autres pour les deux prochains jours. J'acquiesçai, ayant retrouvé le petit sourire triste qui ornait mes lèvres ces temps-ci. Visiblement, le Juge était très bien chez moi, et il comptait en partir seulement lorsque je n'aurais plus besoin de lui, donc lorsque je le lui dirais clairement. Mais moi j'étais bien avec lui, c'était une bonne compagnie, donc je n'allais pas lui demander cela de si tôt. Je me sentais moins seul, et je le remerciai d'être avec moi, de ne pas me laisser sombrer dans la solitude. Quelques minutes après son départ, Camus arriva et s'assit sur le tabouret de bois que venait de quitter le Spectre.

"- Salut Aph'.

- Mon Verseau, comment ça va ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ne penses-tu pas ?

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je me reprends en main, de toute manière je ne peux pas courir derrière Deathy toute ma vie, il va se marier et avoir un enfant alors bon.

- En effet, mais je comprends que ça soit dur. Tu sais tu me rappelles un peu Rhada lorsqu'il a appris la mort de Shun. Durant des jours il n'a pas arrêté de travailler, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, il a même perdu conscience un soir alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 72 heures et pas manger de deux jours. Il nous a flanqué une belle frousse ce soir-là ! J'ai cru que Milo allait lui foutre la gifle du siècle tellement il était paniqué !"

Camus sourit au souvenir de son compagnon. Milo était quelqu'un de passionné et passionnel, quelqu'un qui ne réfléchissait pas, qui était généreux et sincère, protecteur envers ses amis et sa famille. Un peu trop même des fois.

"- Oui en effet, j'ai cru que j'allais l'assommer !"

Je ricanai doucement à cette remarque. Venant de Camus, beaucoup pouvait penser que ce n'était pas sérieux, voir carrément pas crédible ! Mais moi qui le connaissais très bien, je savais qu'il en aurait été largement capable. Il était très différent de ce que pensaient les gens, surtout lorsque son compagnon était dans la balance pour faire pencher ses décisions et son comportement.

"- Tu comptes faire quoi cet après-midi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Sans doute me mater un film en noir et blanc, comme d'hab, et toi ?

- Je sors en ville avec Milo, Hyoga et Ikki. Tous les deux veulent que nous les accompagnons pour que nous les aidions à choisir leurs costumes pour leur mariage dans six mois.

- Ils sont vraiment trop mignons tous les deux, au fait ils ne m'ont toujours pas dis les couleurs pour les roses, mais je suppose que se sera blanc et bleu, c'est ça ?

- Exact !"

Les deux couleurs qui les représentaient bien, je comptais mettre aussi une pointe de rouge, pour rappeler le feu du Phœnix. Ikki et Hyoga s'étaient décidément bien trouvé, et le jeune cygne, bien que très affecté par le décès de son meilleur ami, avait fait preuve d'une force que peu de personne auraient soupçonné, il avait soutenu son compagnon avec qui il était depuis neuf mois plus qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avions été capable de le faire. C'était lui qui, voyant la détresse du Phœnix, avait pris en main l'organisation de la veillée funèbre et de l'enterrement, avec mon aide et celle de Camus et Shion. Durant cette période, Hyoga nous avait tous beaucoup impressionné par son sang-froid et son courage, alors que nous savions tous parfaitement qu'il était anéanti. Après avoir fini de tailler les rosiers, sortant de mes pensées, je posais le sécateur, les gants et le chapeau et nous rentrâmes dans mon temple, légèrement mouillés après être passé sous l'averse impressionnante qui s'abattait sur le Sanctuaire.

Dans la cuisine, je commençais à préparer une théière de thé à la rose de ma confection tandis que mon ami allait chercher deux serviettes dans la salle de bain pour sécher nos cheveux. Nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, c'était toujours agréable de parler avec lui, Camus pouvait être très drôle lorsqu'il s'y mettait, ce que peu de personne savait. Milo, Rhadamanthys et moi étions bien les seuls au courant ! Une fois le thé près, nous allâmes dans le salon et durant tout le reste de la matinée, nous restâmes tranquillement tous les deux à parler en buvant la boisson chaude et légèrement sucrée. Vers midi, le Scorpion revint de sa mission, trempé comme un chien des rues, et je lui indiquai la salle de bain en souriant avant de râler en voyant les traces de boue qu'il laissait derrière lui. Avec un grand soupir, je me mis à nettoyer derrière lui sous l'œil amusé du Verseau qui se prit la serpillère dans la figure alors qu'il détachait un instant son attention de moi. J'éclatai de rire sous son expression furibonde, mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas m'en vouloir très longtemps. Le Scorpion revint de la salle de bain propre et habillé avec quelques vêtements de DeathMask qui trainaient encore chez moi et sourit en voyant son cher compagnon tirer une tête de trois mètres de long. Nous décidâmes de déjeuner tous ensemble, et le Juge arriva pile à l'heure pour goûter le cassoulet maison de Camus. L'ambiance fut très bonne, Milo nous fit beaucoup rire avec en nous racontant comment Saga avait hurlé sur les nouveaux apprentis dans la matinée parce qu'ils avaient lancé des boules puantes dans le temple de Athéna.

En début d'après-midi, le Verseau et le Scorpion durent nous laisser pour aller en ville, et je le souhaitais bien du courage avec un immense sourire à cause de l'averse qui n'avait pas cessé depuis son commencement, et également des deux futurs mariés qui, je le savais, dans une situation de stress intense comme "aller choisir un costume pour leur mariage" pouvaient devenir plus que fatigants. Alors qu'ils venaient de partir et que je finissais de débarrasser la table, Rhadamanthys installa ses nouveaux dossiers sur la table basse avant de me sourire, amusé.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Mais non, tu es parfait, comme d'habitude, mais regarde."

Il sortit de sa serviette en cuir une cassette vidéo, ce qui me surpris grandement, mais je fus encore plus étonné de voir le nom du vieux film en noir et blanc : Autant en emporte le vent. Je lui souris joyeusement, alors il était aussi partit chercher cela juste pour me faire plaisir ?

"- Comme ça, après-midi devant la télévision, ça te dit ?

- Bien sur !"

J'étais plus qu'heureux de cette perspective ! Ça allait me changer les idées tiens ! Le Juge travailla une petite heure le temps que je fasse la vaisselle et que je nettoie la cuisine. J'adorais le faire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La cuisine chez DeathMask était toujours impeccable, c'était son lieu favori dans son temple, mise à part la chambre bien évidemment, et à force de le voir la nettoyer tous les jours, je m'y étais mis, et c'était devenu une habitude. Je revins dans le salon et détaché mes cheveux, mis mes lunettes de vue et m'allongeai sur le canapé, la cassette déjà en route, contre le Juge qui était confortablement assis. Regarder un film en noir et blanc contre mon ami alors qu'il pleuvait dehors c'était un vrai bonheur, et l'après-midi se passa agréablement bien. J'avais déjà vu Autant en emporte le vent, et cela me fit plaisir de le revoir une...trentième fois ? Surtout en compagnie d'un ami comme Rhadamanthys. À la fin, j'étais au bord des larmes. Moi qui étais insensible à tous les meurtres que je commettais, il ne fallait pas grand chose dans un film ou une musique pour me faire pleurer. Cela fit légèrement sourire mon ami que je foudroyai du regard.

"- Qu'ai-je dis encore ?

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Mais pas du tout, je trouve cela attendrissant, rien de plus ne t'en fais pas. Je ne me permettrais pas Aphrodite."

Je fronçai le nez et il appuya dessus d'un doigt, me faisant reculer. Cela eu cependant le don de me dérider, et Mascotte miaula à ce moment comme pour rigoler. Je souris et le pris dans mes bras, le Juge se remettant au travail. J'entendis frapper à mon temple et ouvris à Valentine de la Harpie qui me sourit timidement, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

"- Bonjour Chevalier je suis venu voir Lord Rhadamanthys.

- Entre, et appelle moi Aphrodite je t'en prie."

Il acquiesça doucement et entra dans le salon, les bras chargés de papiers que, visiblement, Rhadamanthys devait signer, se séchant au moins les cheveux avec la serviette que je lui avais apporté. Durant ce temps, je me rendis de nouveau dans ma roseraie pour enclencher l'arrosage et je revins dans le salon au moment où la Harpie repartait. Nous avions encore une heure avant que la nuit ne tombe, et le Juge me proposa de descendre aux arènes, un peu d'entraînement ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal. Nous y allâmes donc sous la pluie battante, nous retrouvant trempés jusqu'aux os en quelques minutes. En bas, tout était calme, il n'y avait pas un chat, ce qui me soulagea, je ne voulais voir personne, à par Camus, Milo et Marine. Une fois au centre de l'immense arène, nous nous mîmes face à face et le combat débuta. Dans un combat au corps à corps, je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance, car d'une je n'y étais pas tellement habitué, et de deux Rhadamanthys était plus grand, et plus costaud que moi, je devais bien l'avouer. Mais je me débrouillais quand même bien face à lui. Il avait une force brute assez impressionnante, pas celle de Aldébran nous sommes d'accord mais quand même, et une vitesse étonnante. Je résistai bien une demi-heure face à lui avant d'abandonner, me retrouvant sur les fesses et dans la boue pour la énième fois. J'étais dans un état assez pitoyable, le visage également couvert de boue, et mon ami me tendit la main en souriant. Je posai la mienne entre ses doigts et il me tira contre lui, me faisant légèrement rougir, et je bénis le fait d'avoir les joues sales pour ne pas qu'il s'en rend compte.

"- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien Aphrodite, dit-il, légèrement amusé.

- Oh vraiment ? Tu va voir !"

Je sautai en dehors de ses bras et l'attaquai d'un coup avec une rose piranhas qu'il esquiva au dernier moment, surpris. Son sourire s'agrandit et le combat devint plus violent, mais chaque attaque étant spécialement lancée pour ne pas blesser ou être esquivée. Cependant, le combat fini rapidement comme une dispute de gamins, à nous rouler dans la boue, plus morts de rire qu'autre chose. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé à un entraînement depuis des lustres ! La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes lorsque je me retrouvai de nouveau coincé sous le Juge qui me regarda, amusé, en me tenant les poignets. Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant les lieux mieux que l'auraient fais des milliers de bougies, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Nos yeux se ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde, la pluie battant toujours aussi fort, un vent froid se levant sur nous. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Je ne croyais pas en l'amour après tout, mais peut-être que lui arrivait à me faire redevenir le rêveur que j'étais. J'avais tellement été bercé d'illusions qui s'étaient envolées d'un coup que je ne voulais plus m'en faire, de peur de souffrir. Mais lui, était-il aussi une chimère de mon esprit ? Ses lèvres contre...une minute là on appuie sur pause, on rembobine et on remet sur play : ses lèvres contre les miennes ? J'aurais du me reculer, vite, très vite, mais j'étais déjà contre le sol, et puis de toute manière je ne voulais pas. Je sentis une de ses mains s'égarer sur ma taille pour me serrer contre lui alors qu'il m'embrassait avec douceur. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux trempés, me cambrant légèrement contre lui, soupirant de bien être. Le Juge se recula un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux alors qu'un autre éclair zébrait le ciel.

"- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Ne t'excuse pas Rhada, embrasse moi plutôt.

- À tes ordres."

Il s'avança et prit mes lèvres en otage dans un baiser plus passionné, mais toujours emprunt de la douceur qui le caractérisait bien. Sa langue brisa la barrière que lui imposaient mes lèvres et alla retrouver la mienne dans une danse sensuelle, mes joues se colorant de rouge. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé comme il le faisait, sauf DeathMask, autrefois. Et encore. Le corps musclé du Juge contre le mien me donnait chaud, évidemment, mais me faisait aussi me sentir tellement bien et en sécurité que je ne voulus plus jamais en sortir. Que cet instant ne finisse jamais. Cependant, il prit fin rapidement, et je grognai de frustration lorsque le Sceptre se recula, ce qui le fit sourire.

"- Rentrons, nous allons attraper la mort sinon."

J'acquiesçai, éternuant au passage, et nous nous relevâmes tous les deux, ma mains enserrée dans celle, plus imposante, de mon ami qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Nous rentrâmes au temple à pied en discutant de tout et de rien, main dans la main. Peu importait le froid, ma tristesse, ma rancœur, seul comptait Rhadamanthys. À peine dans le temple, il m'embrassa passionnément et le prit dans ses bras, me collant au mur, mes jambes entourant sa taille pour éviter que je ne tombe, ses bras autour de la mienne. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux sans briser le baiser. Nous étions avides. Avides de contact, d'être avec l'autre, peau contre peau, nos souffles se mélangeant. Il nous fallait cela, nous en avions besoin, et nos cœurs battants à l'unisson nous prouvaient que ce n'était pas juste pour cette nuit. Depuis Shun, Rhadamanthys n'avait plus fait l'amour avec personne, et moi cela faisait six mois aussi, depuis ma dernière nuit avec DeathMask. Comme chacun sait, les humains sont fait pour vivre ensemble, et pour être en contact les uns avec les autres, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Là, la passion nous habitait entièrement. Nous ne répondions plus de rien, nos cerveaux étaient en veille pour le moment, nos corps parlaient pour nous. Nos corps et nos cœurs. Entre les draps sombres sur lesquels se détachait nos peaux claires, bercés par l'orage et la pluie diluvienne au dehors, dans l'obscurité rassurante des lieux, nos soupirs résonnèrent, tandis que trois larmes de cristal roulaient sur ma joue pour aller se noyer sur l'oreiller.

**000000000000**

Je sentis quelque chose de doux m'effleurer l'épaule. Je m'éveillai lentement, et peu à peu mes souvenirs me revenaient, de mêle que mon ouïe et mon sens du toucher. Dehors, il pleuvait toujours. Je voyais un peu de lumière à travers mes paupières, le jour était sans doute levé. Je sentis un corps chaud près du mien, nu, comme moi. Je revis la soirée de la veille et un petit sourire ourla mes lèvres alors que je baillais comme un chat. Le petit rire grave de l'homme à mes côtés m'envoya des frissons dans le dos et j'ouvris doucement mes yeux. Il était penché sur moi, effleurant mon épaule du bout des doigts. Il posa doucement ses lèvres à l'endroit où ses doigts étaient quelques secondes plus tôt avant de prendre la parole d'une voix caressante :

"- Bonjour jolie rose.

- Bonjour, répondis-je, encore endormi, en m'étirant sensuellement.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oh oui, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des mois !"

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et il m'embrassa avec douceur, approfondissant l'échange avec passion au bout de quelque secondes seulement, passant ses mains autour de ma taille, caressant ma peau. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, les joues rosissant délicieusement, le faisant reculer.

"- On devrait se lever, murmura-t-il contre la peau de mon cou, profitant de mon point faible, me faisant frissonner.

- Oui, tu as raison, sinon on va faire une bêtise."

Deux bêtises et trois heures plus tard, vers midi donc, nous décidâmes de lever nos fesses du lit, et une douche après, sans bêtise cette fois, nous étions habillé et dans le salon, le Juge travaillant sur ses dossiers et moi faisant le ménage. Après l'aspirateur, je m'attaquai à la poussière sur les meubles, les cheveux attachés, et limite avec un masque sur le nez tellement que je supportais pas la poussière. Super d'être asthmatique !

"- Aphrodite tu as des fesses magnifique, je le sais mieux que quiconque, mais tu vas tomber si tu continues.

- Pardon ?"

J'étais perché sur trois chaises et le nez plongé sur le haut des placards accrochés au mur du salon, à genou sur la troisième chaise, donc évidemment les fesses bien en évidence, et surtout dans un équilibre plus que précaire.

"- Je disais que tu allais tom...

- Aïe aïe aïe."

Trop tard, il n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que je m'étais magistralement écrasé sur le parquet ciré du salon. Le Spectre arriva près de moi et m'aida à m'asseoir alors que j'avais la tête qui tournait, après tout je venais de me cogner la tempe assez violemment, et pour le moment je voyais flou et je tentais de déloger l'abruti de pic-vert qui avait élu domicile dan mon crane. L'homme posa sa main à l'endroit du choc, me faisant sursauter et grimacer de douleur.

"- Excuse moi, surtout tu ne bouges pas je reviens."

Après un léger baiser sur ma pommette, et partit dans la cuisine. Il me demandait de ne pas bouger ? De toute manière où voulait-il que j'aille, je ne tenais même pas debout ! Et le bruit fracassant de la porte d'entrée de mon temple qui s'ouvre et se referme sous la délicatesse légendaire de Milo ne me fit pas du bien. Le Scorpion et son Verseau d'amour entrèrent dans le salon et Camus s'agenouilla près de moi, très inquiet, au moment où Rhadamanthys revenait avec une poche de glace qu'il me tendit. Je la mis sur ma tempe, et Milo nous sauta littéralement dessus, nous assaillant de questions.

"- Alors vous vous êtes décidés ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Eh Rhada c'est un bon coup notre Aphro ?

- Milo voyons ! S'offusqua son compagnon alors que je rougissais violemment.

- C'est pas vrai t'as foutu des caméras chez moi pour nous demander ça juste aujourd'hui ou quoi !

- Qui sait petite rose, répondit le fougueux Scorpion en me lançant un petit clin d'œil.

- Tu me désespères, mais pourquoi suis-je avec toi déjà ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes mon Camus, et que je t'aime aussi !"

Devant la bouille d'enfant de son homme, mon meilleur ami ne résista pas et afficha un léger sourire.

"- Aph' qu'est-ce qu'il vient de t'arriver ?

- Je suis tombé de...

- ...de tes trois chaises que tu mets les unes sur les autres pour nettoyer le dessus des étagères, depuis le temps que ça te pendait au nez, tu l'as bien cherché tiens !"

Je comprenais la colère de mon ami, après tout il me prévenait à chaque fois, et comme il venait de le dire, j'avais cherché, j'avais trouvé. Mon crane menaçait d'exploser, le Juge m'aida à me lever doucement, me gardant contre lui, et me fit asseoir sur le canapé, puis il alla calmement dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec un médicament que je pris dans faire mon difficile concernant le goût. Les deux Chevaliers nous annoncèrent la raison de leur venue, Hyoga avait demandé à son Maître de me demander si je pouvais les recevoir dans la journée, lui et son futur époux, pour faire les ourlets à leurs costumes et les derniers ajustements. J'étais si effrayant que cela ?

"- Bien sûr, dis-je en souriant doucement, la poche de glace toujours contre ma tempe. Ils peuvent passer dès qu'ils le souhaitent dans l'après-midi.

- Je vais devoir partir pour les Enfers, j'ai des dossiers à ramener, et d'autres à prendre."

Rhadamanthys me fit un baiser sur le front, salua mes deux amis et sortit du temple en s'abritant d'un parapluie, les bras chargés. Mon sourire devait être plus que ridicule, car le rire de Milo dû s'entendre dans tout le Sanctuaire. Le regard bienveillant du gardien du onzième temple me fit chaud au cœur, il me félicita et me souhaita beaucoup de bonheur. À cette phrase, je baissai les yeux tristement. Il posa doucement une main sur mon épaule en s'asseyant près de moi.

"- Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal dis moi ?

- Non, du tout mais...tu sais même si ma relation avec Rhada commence bien je...enfin Camus tu sais très bien que je ne crois plus en l'amour, et définitivement depuis l'annonce de Deathy il y a deux semaines !

- Je sais, mais laisse le tenter d'atteindre ton cœur, peut-être y arrivera-t-il. Laisse lui une chance, ne penses-tu pas qu'il le mérite ?"

Je poussai un petit soupire. Il n'avait pas tort évidemment, mais cela faisait près de deux ans que j'avais renoncé de croire en l'amour, et cette décision fragile à l'époque s'était consolidée depuis que Laurie et DeathMask sortaient ensemble. Maintenant, mon cœur était entouré d'une barrière solide. Cependant, Camus avait raison, je devais laisser une chance à Rhadamanthys. Il savait de toute manière que je n'étais pas près à aimer de nouveau sincèrement, et je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour faire complètement le deuil de Shun. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que l'un de nous deux ne flanche définitivement. Moi pour que je perde une bonne fois pour toute foi en l'amour et donc que je ferme mon cœur à jamais, lui pour qu'il renonce à trouver le bonheur, ne s'en croyant pas digne. Je levai mon visage vers le Verseau pour lui sourire doucement, le rassurant quant à mes intentions concernant cette relation. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Milo alla ouvrir. Mauvaise nouvelle : DeathMask entra dans le salon et son regard brilla d'inquiétude en voyant la poche de glace dans ma main et ma tempe rougie. Il avança pour s'accroupir face à moi.

"- Dite qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien de grave, une chute sans importance, c'est tout."

Camus et Milo, à mon grand désespoir, nous laissèrent, disant que Hyoga et Ikki allaient passer dans l'après-midi. Mon frère de cœur me prit les mains avec délicatesse, plongeant son regard désolé dans le mien. A ce moment précis, deux envies très différentes me saisirent le cœur : fondre le larme dans ses bras en m'excusant ou alors lui filer une gifle encore plus magistrale que la dernière. Il se rendit compte de mon combat intérieur, il me connaissait par cœur après tout, et il sourit doucement.

"- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, enfin un peu quand même, mais tout est de ma faute. Je t'ai annoncé ça comme ma liste de course, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, et j'ai pas fais attention à tes sentiments tellement j'étais heureux. Je suis désolé Dite, tu es plus précieux que quiconque à mes yeux, sans toi la vie m'est tellement insignifiante si tu savais.

- Mais et Laurie ?

- Laurie sera ma femme, je l'aime comme un dingue, mais toi tu es plus que mon frère, tu es une partie de moi."

Il passa une douce main sur ma joue alors que l'option "fondre en larme" se précisait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, mes sanglots résonnèrent dans le salon tandis que je me jetais contre mon frère qui me serra doucement. Une demi-heure s'écoula durant laquelle je ne bougeai pas. Cela m'avait manqué ce contact entre nous, je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus, mais je me contentais de cela. Après tout, j'avais Rhadamanthys maintenant près de moi, dans ma vie. D'ailleurs, le Cancer me fit relever le visage vers le sien et me demanda ce qu'il y avait entre lui et moi.

"- Nous sommes plus ou moins ensemble, pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça, je suis content que tu sois avec quelqu'un."

Son sourire aurait trompé tout le monde, mais pas moi. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas si heureux que cela, et il soupira lourdement. Il savait qu'il devait tout me dire, car sinon j'avais des moyens terriblement cruels de le faire avouer.

"- J'avoue que ça me fait mal de savoir qu'un autre puisse te toucher comme moi je l'ai fais.

- Et moi, tu crois que je n'ai pas mal en sachant ce que vous faites avec Laurie ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends !

- Je sais, excuse moi. Je t'aime Aphrodite, différemment de Laurie, mais je t'aime quand même.

- Ne me dis pas une chose pareille Deathy ! Tu sais que ça me fait mal quand tu..."

Il me coupa en m'embrassant passionnément, entourant mon visage de ses mains. J'aurais voulu le repousser, le hurler que je le détestais et le chasser de chez moi. Mais je ne fis pas cela, je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et approfondis le baiser, me collant contre lui. Une de ses mains quitta ma joue pour s'égarer sur ma taille. Je savais que c'était notre dernier baiser, et lui le savait également. Nous étions passionnés, et désespérés, nous dévorant comme si nous allions mourir une fois l'échange brisé. Mes joues rosirent doucement, et une léger gémissement sortit de ma gorge, faisant frissonner DeathMask. Il adorait toujours autant ma voix dans ces moments visiblement, après tout vu le nombre incalculables de nuits torrides entre ses bras il aurait pu se lasser mais apparemment cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il me serra encore plus contre lui, mais je reculai pour éviter que ça aille plus loin. Nos lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, nos souffles se mélangeaient chaudement alors que nous tentions de reprendre une respiration normale. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents.

"- Merde Dite pardonne moi, j'aurais rien du faire.

- Ne dis pas cela, je ne t'en veux pas. Rien n'est meilleur que de goûter à quelque chose que l'on aura plus.

- Ouais, c'est s'qu'on dit."

Il me sourit doucement et m'embrassa sur la joue. C'était fini entre nous, ça y était, le point était posé. Notre histoire d'amour plus que bancale puisqu'elle était basée uniquement sur du sexe était complètement terminée. Les prochains chapitres de nos vies, nous allions les vivre en tant que frère, qu'âme sœur, mais certainement plus en tant qu'amants et amoureux.

"- Bon, et dis moi comment ça va avec ton Dragon ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Bien, enfin pour le moment, nous prenons notre temps.

- Ouais j'comprends.

- Depuis quand comprends-tu les complexités de l'âme humaine dum krabba !

- Oh tu vas voir toi !"

Je sautai de ses bras et il me poursuivis dans tout le salon alors que j'étais en train de me bidonner comme un baleineau. Il m'attrapa par la taille et commença à me chatouiller pour vilement se venger de ma réplique et de mon amusement. Nos jeux de gamin se terminèrent et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cuisine en train de boire un café noir pour lui, avec du lait et plein de sucre pour moi, discutant de tout et de rien. Une heure et demi s'écoula avant que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'autorisai la personne à entrer, et Hyoga et Ikki arrivèrent dans la cuisine, le blond avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, son compagnon tirant la tronche comme d'habitude, mais je connaissais le pro du tirage de tronche qui se trouvait être mon frère de cœur, et je pus donc deviner le léger sourire sur les lèvres du Phœnix qui portait les deux costumes emballés pour ne pas qu'ils s'abîment.

"- Aphrodite merci beaucoup de t'occuper de nous, je t'en suis très reconnaissant !

- Pas de quoi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'élève de mon meilleur ami, répondis-je en souriant. Ikki tu te pose dans la chambre d'ami, Hyoga dans la mienne, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas vu les vêtements de l'autre, ça porte malheur. Allez y j'arrive."

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent dans les pièces indiquées tandis que mon frère éclatait de rire. Il savait que je faisais des miracles concernant tant la couture que les taches. Je lui tirai très puérilement la langue et il me laissa à mon travail, me disant qu'il devait passer voir Laurie. À cette phrase, ma gorge se noua mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, me contentant de sourire avec le plus de conviction possible. Je rejoignis ensuite Hyoga qui avait enfilé son costume blanc magnifique, et je lui souris doucement en le regardant. Il avait les yeux brillants de joie et les pommettes rosies.

"- Aller reste droit."

Je pris ma boite de couture et me mis à genoux pour faire les ourlets, les fixant à l'aide d'aiguilles. Pareil pour les manches, à croire qu'il fallait avoir la carrure du jeune homme mais avec cinq centimètres de bras et de jambes. Je soupirai lourdement à ce constat, mais cela me fit plaisir de l'aider. Une fois Hyoga rhabillé, je mis le costume sur un cintre dans ma penderie et allait voir Ikki. Il était lui aussi très élégant dans son ensemble noir et bleu marine.

"- J'ai l'air ridicule, grogna-t-il.

- Mais non, tu es très bien comme cela, arrête de râler et souris un peu ! Pauvre Hyoga, comment fait-il pour te supporter !

- Il m'aime ?

- Mouais, aller et ne bouge pas sinon je te pique !"

Évidemment Ikki étant Ikki, il bougea comme un chaton impatient et se prit coup d'aiguille sur coup d'aiguille, je ne faisais pas exprès bien entendu, c'était de sa faute après tout. Seigneur que c'était bien de remettre la faute sur les autres de temps en temps ! Cela prit un peu plus de temps qu'avec l'adolescent blond, et Ikki ressortit de la chambre en grognant que j'aurais quand même pu faire gaffe. Je soupirai et les avertis que les costumes seraient près pour le lendemain normalement, ils quittèrent donc le temple, sereins, main dans la main. Cette vision me fit sourire doucement, et lorsque je vis la jolie Laurie descendre les escaliers, je la saluai chaleureusement. Je devais avouer que mon cœur se serrait encore, mais je devais tourner la page. La jeune femme brune aux yeux verts me rendit mon sourire, puis j'allai prendre ma machine à coudre et les deux smokings, m'installant dans le salon, pour commencer mon travail. Cela m'occupa le reste de l'après-midi, jusqu'au retour du Juge qui me trouva sur le canapé, les lunettes sur le nez et les cheveux attachés, penché sur un pantalon noir. Je l'entendis rentrer et rire légèrement. Il posa ses dossiers sur le meuble télé et vint près de moi, me faisant relever le visage pour me donner un doux baiser sous lequel je fermai les yeux. Seigneur je fondais totalement contre ses lèvres ! Je lui aurais donné le bon Dieu sans confession ! Il brisa l'échange et me sourit doucement.

"- Bon après-midi ?

- Très, et toi ?

- Banale, j'ai eu une réunion de dernière minute avec Dame Perséphone qui a duré un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Que veux-tu pour dîner dis moi ?

- Tu cuisines ? Demandai-je, plus que surpris.

- Bien entendu, cuisine française, anglaise, irlandaise, japonaise et afro-américaine.

- Quand te décideras-tu à me montrer tes défauts Rhada ?"

Ma réplique doublée de mon ton amusé le fit rire, et il me proposa une omelette au fromage avec une salade ceasar, ce qui me convins parfaitement. Alors qu'il partait dans la cuisine, je me remis rapidement au travail, écoutant la musique classique mise par le Spectre au passage. Mon ouvrage ne me prit pas trop longtemps encore, j'avais juste la veste blanche à rajuster et j'aurais terminé. J'avais aussi mon costume à faire pour leur mariage, et t'en qu'à faire celui de Rhadamanthys, nous allions y aller ensemble après tout. Une heure plus tard, j'avais terminé, je me levai et m'attirais, puis, après avoir rangé les vêtements, je rejoignis le Spectre dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi en souriant tendrement, me montrant la table mise. Ce n'était pas le repas qui lui avait prit ce temps, mais la décoration, raffinée et chic. Je constatai plus fort que jamais que le Juge était de noble lignée, qu'il avait eu une éducation stricte et parfaite, qu'il savait se tenir et avait des goûts délicats. Il prit doucement ma main, y déposa un léger baiser et m'invita à m'asseoir. Le dîner, bien que simple, fut un vrai délice, et la conversation menée de main de maitre par mon compagnon, qui avait une culture plus qu'impressionnante.

"- Et ta famille ?" Demandai-je.

Je le vis baisser les yeux, et je regrettai de suite ma question. Mais il releva le visage vers moi et me répondit quand même.

"- Je suis né dans un famille noble et riche. Une famille banale, une mère sévère, un père absent et un petit frère que j'aimais comme la prunelle de mes yeux."

Je sentais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de tragique dans sa famille, je posai doucement ma main sur la sienne et il la serra comme pour se donner du courage.

"- Il s'appelait Jordan, nous avions quatre ans d'écart, il était le petit préféré de ma mère qui ne m'aimait pas. A mes dix ans, l'âme du Juge Rhadamanthys s'est réveillée en moi, et ma mère à eu peur de moi. J'ai commençais mon apprentissage sans m'en préoccuper, parce que j'avais Jordan avec moi. Il me soutenait, conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais développer de Cosmo à cause de sa santé fragile il voulait m'aider à réviser, à devenir Juge de Enfers, et il me disais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

- Il devait être vraiment adorable, et je suis certain qu'il est très fier de toi aujourd'hui.

- Il est mort."

Ces trois mots me frappèrent, mais pas autant que ceux qui suivirent.

"- Je l'ai tué."

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Rhadamanthys du Wyvern, la personne la plus censée et la plus réfléchie que je connaisse à part Camus, qui faisait preuve de violence uniquement contre ses ennemis avait tué son petit frère ? Non impossible. Je sortis de mes pensées et le regardai dans les yeux lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

"- Deux ans se sont écoulés, parfaitement bien, mais le 13 octobre est arrivé. Dehors il pleuvait abondamment, alors nous sommes restés dans la bibliothèque. Jordan avait huit ans, j'en avais douze. Il avait le Livre des Enfers dans les mains, il me faisait réviser. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et il me sermonnait lorsque je ne connaissais pas une loi. Un après-midi plus que banal. Dame Perséphone était présente, invisible dans la pièce. Tout s'est passé si vite qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'intervenir."

Il serra encore plus ma main.

"- Même maintenant je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais tout à coup j'ai perdu le contrôle, alors que durant deux années ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Jordan s'est prit de plein fouet une vague de mon Cosmo, et il a été projeté contre une étagère qui s'est brisée. Ma mère me déteste depuis ce jour, et elle a encore plus peur de moi, et c'est compréhensible parce que il...il n'est pas mort à cause du choc mais...mon Cosmo s'était infiltré dans son corps et avait fait explosé ses poumons, il est mort en s'asphyxiant."

Je fus tétanisé par cette révélation. Quelle manière affreuse de mourir, et surtout pour un enfant de huit ans ! J'aurais pu partir en courant, mort de peur, ou alors lui cracher à la figure qu'il était un monstre. Mai au lieu de cela, je me levai, et m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il fut au départ très surpris mais il me rendit le baiser avec passion, passant ses mains sur ma taille sous mes vêtements pour caresser mon dos et ma chute de rein sensuellement. Cela m'envoya des frissons dans tout le corps, et je me serrais contre lui, sentant déjà qu'il était plus qu'excité. Il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Mon homme se leva, me forçant à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, et m'amena dans la chambre, s'écroulant sur le lit avec moi, passant ses mains sous mon pantalon, m'emmenant dans un monde torride. Un mois après cette nuit, j'étais toujours avec Rhadamanthys, et malgré le fait que je ne croyais pas encore en l'amour, mon cœur commençait à se libérer peu à peu. Nous étions assez semblables tous les deux, et une sorte de routine rassurant s'était installée. Mon temple n'avait jamais eu une atmosphère aussi sereine et posés, et cela me convenait parfaitement. Noël approchait, et je le prenais encore le chou pour trouver un cadeau à mon homme qui entra d'ailleurs dans la chambre. Il était tard, la neige recouvrait le Sanctuaire depuis trois jours et ne cessait pas de tomber, et j'étais allongé dans le lit, habillé d'une chemise noire de compagnon et d'un de ses boxers, les deux trop grands, dessinant les patrons de nos deux costumes pour le mariage de Hyoga et Ikki.

"- Ma Sirène, tout va bien ? Tu n'as toujours pas faim ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il est plus de onze heures du soir, et tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin six heures."

Il avança vers moi en fronçant les sourcils et posa sa main sur mon front.

"- Seigneur Aphrodite tu es brulant de fièvre !

- Qu...vraiment ?

- Oui tu dois avoir au moins 40°C ! Tu vas rester ici, je vais te chercher des médicaments à Rodario, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je prends ton 4x4."

Il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue et sortis rapidement de la chambre, prenant son morte-monnaie sur le buffet au passage. Maintenant qu'il venait de me le dire, c'était vrai que je ne me sentais pas très bien depuis mon réveil, et la ma tête commençait à me tourner. Je posai mon carnet de croquis et m'allongeai dans le lit, fermant les yeux, le souffle légèrement court, le corps en sueur. Je tombais rarement malade, mais je ne faisais pas semblant quand c'était le cas. Je m'endormis une petite heure, et à mon réveil, j'entendis des voix devant le temple. Je me levai, toujours aussi légèrement vêtu, et, sur mes jambes tremblantes, me rendis dans l'entrée. J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que je me figeai : Rhadamanthys embrassait quelqu'un, une fille en plus ! Lorsqu'il me vit, il a repoussa.

"- Aphrodite je...

- Ne me touche pas ! Hurlai-je en reculant.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer je t'en prie.

- NON !"

Je les bousculai et partis en courant dans le Sanctuaire, descendant le grand escalier, mes pieds nus glissant sur les marches verglacées. Mon cœur était en miette. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, moi qui pensait Rhadamanthys honnête et droit, je m'étais lourdement trompé. Je passai en trombe devant le temple de Camus, mais il était absent et de toute manière je ne voulais pas aller le voir. Je ne voulais voir personne. Passant dans le temple du Cancer, mon frère sentit sans doute ma colère et mon chagrin dans mon Cosmo car il en sortit à toute vitesse, mais je ne me stoppai pas non plus, et il n'eut pas le temps de me saisir le bras que déjà j'étais passé par chez Saga. J'entendis la voix du Juge m'appeler mais DeathMask l'arrêta sans doute. Je sortis du Sanctuaire et partis vers Rodario par la forêt. C'était une nuit de pleine lune, la neige tombée doucement autour de moi, le vent glacial gelant mes larmes sur mes joues, de la buée sortant de mes lèvres carmins. Trébuchant sur une racine épaisse, je tombai brutalement sur le sol, m'égratignant les paumes des mains et les genoux. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal en cet instant, je me relevai et continuai ma course, à bout de souffle, les poumons en eu à cause de mon asthme. La ville fut enfin en vu et je ne m'arrêtai pas, traversant le quartier miséreux en vitesse, quartier que je connaissais bien lorsque, plus jeune, j'y venais pour voir mon dealer et lui acheter ma dose. Oui, le beau Chevalier des Poissons se droguait, bel exemple pas vrai ?

Je finis par travers la ville pour arriver sur la petite colline où se trouvaient les temples des Dieux. J'entrai dans l'un d'entre eux, sans faire attention à la divinité concernée, et m'écroulai à terre devant l'immense statue dans le naos. J'étais frigorifié, ma respiration se faisait sifflante, je pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps et j'avais mal aux mains, aux genoux et aux pieds. Mon cerveau tournait à toute allure. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre le comportement du Spectre. Pour moi, c'était inconcevable ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement pas ! La vérité me frappa de plein fouet, il s'était bien amusé avec moi, rien de plus, et maintenant il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie. Et moi dans l'histoire, je n'étais rien. Je finis par m'endormir à même le sol, épuisé par toutes ses émotions en plus de la forte fièvre qui me rongeait.

**000000000000**

Je me sentais bien. Très bien même. Une douce chaleur m'entourait de son cocon protecteur. J'avais l'impression d'être allongé sur un nuage. C'était tellement bien, tellement reposant, apaisant. Étais-je mort ? Non, une sourde douleur dans mes mains et mes genoux me prouva que j'étais encore bien vivant. Je sentais sur ma peau des bandages bien serrés. Mon cœur se rappela aussi à son bon souvenir, et je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas éclater purement et simplement en sanglot. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et redressai difficilement, constatant que ma fièvre était tombée. J'étais dans une chambre blanche, dans un immense lit confortable. Par la fenêtre ouverte soufflait un vent tiède et agréable. Je fronçai les sourcils, depuis quand en hiver le vent était tiède et agréable ? Je me demandai bien où j'avais pu atterrir lorsqu'un homme, dans les 25 ans pas plus, avec des cheveux ondulés blonds et mi-longs et des yeux noisettes, entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'un toge blanche et il se dégageait de lui une force extraordinaire, mais calme. Il imposait de suite le respect. Sa voix était chantante, claire, quand il s'adressa à moi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"- Tu es enfin réveillé ? Cela fait18 heures que tu dors.

- Tant que cela ? Demandai-je d'une voix éraillée. Mais...où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu t'es réfugié dans mon temple la nuit dernière, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir de froid, alors je t'ai amené ici, sur l'Olympe."

Qu...il avait dis l'Olympe ? Je rêvai ou quoi ? Je sondai son Cosmo et ouvris dans les yeux : un Dieu venait de me sauver ! Un Dieu ! Mais lequel ? Je l'entendis rire, amusé, et je relevai mon visage vers lui, fronçant nez et sourcils d'agacement.

"- Pardonne moi, je suis un hôte bien impoli de ne pas me présenter : je suis Éros, le Dieu du Désir et de l'Amour, et je cris bien que tu as besoin de mon aide jeune Chevalier.

- Pas du tout ! Me hérissai-je. Et puis que savez-vous de moi ?

- Absolument tout concernant ton cœur. Je sais que tu as perdu foi en l'amour, et je t'ai amené ici pour faire renaître la passion brulante qui t'habitait autrefois.

- Je ne veux pas de votre aide !"

Je me relevai mais mes jambes n'étant pas assez forte pour me porter, le Dieu me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne m'écrase sur le sol. Il me fit m'asseoir sur le lit, je me rendis compte au passage que j'étais vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un boxer de la même couleur ce qui me fit rougir puisqu'il m'avait donc forcément vu nu pour me changer, et il s'agenouilla face à moi, prenant mes mains avec douceur dans les siennes.

"- Aphrodite je n'ai pas la prétention de tout savoir, même si je suis un Dieu, car si l'erreur est humaine, nous nous trompons aussi beaucoup, mais je suis certain d'une chose : tu es né pour aimer, plus que quiconque sur Terre. Tu es l'incarnation même de la douceur, de la sensualité et de l'Amour. Tu n'as pas été surnommé Aphrodite par ton Maître pour rien, alors perdre foi en cela, c'est renier la nature même de ce que tu es."

Ses mots me frappèrent par leur véracité. J'en avais longtemps voulu à mon Maître de m'avoir donné ce pseudonyme, car il avait été source de moqueries à mon égard. Mais, alors que je plongeai mon regard dans celui du Dieu, je ne vis ni moquerie, ni amusement, juste une sincère affection. Un très léger sourire étira mes douces lèvres et il me le rendit plus franchement, caressant légèrement ma joue.

"- Je préfère te voir comme ça qu'en pleure."

Ma mine s'assombrit cependant alors que je revoyais Rhadamanthys et cette jeune femme. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble ! La divinité face à moi soupira.

"- Ils ne sont pas ensemble, Rhadamanthys t'aime comme un fou crois moi.

- Non c'est faux ! Il m'a menti !"

Je reculai au milieu du lit, les jambes contre mon torse, mes mains bandées dans mes cheveux, serrant mon crane. Des larmes dévalaient mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter et je tremblais plus violemment que jamais. Les images de Rhadamanthys et moi défilèrent dans mon esprit, ainsi que celle du baiser avec la jeune femme, et mon cœur se brisa un peu plus. Moi qui pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un, je m'étais trompé, l'amour n était rien ! RIEN ! Je sentis le Dieu me prendre dans ses bras, mettant mon oreille contre son torse, et la mélodie de son cœur me calma, de même que sa main dans mes cheveux. Je tremblai contre son corps chaud, il resta immobile le temps que je me reprenne, me berçant juste légèrement. Je finis par enlever mes mains de mes cheveux, les laissant tomber sur mes genoux. Alors que je relevai les visage vers lui, je rougis en me rendant compte de notre proximité, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il passa une main sur ma joue avec douceur, puis dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser doux et passionné auquel je me soumis volontiers. Il n'était pas le Dieu de l'Amour et du Désir pour rien, il embrassait divinement bien ! Il m'allongea sur le lit, mes cheveux formant comme une auréole autour de mon fin visage, tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser et passait ses main sous la chemise blanche. Je glissai mes doigts fins dans ses cheveux doux, me cambrant légèrement, mes joues rosissant délicieusement sous l'effleurement de mes flancs. Les lèvres dérivèrent dans mon cou, le caressant doucement, et il murmura chaudement au creux de mon oreille :

"- Je vais faire renaître ta passion éteinte Aphrodite."

Il plongea son regard dans le mien en m'enlevant ma chemise, passant ses mains sur mon torse, mon ventre, mes flancs, caressant ma chute de rein et mon dos, effleurant inlassablement ma peau douce. Je me laissais submerger par le désir lentement, offrant mon corps à ses caresses langoureuses, frissonnant en sentant ses lèvres dans mon cou, ses coups de dent légers et son souffle brulant. Je baissai mes douces paupières pour ne garder comme sens que le toucher, l'ouïe et l'odorat. J'entendis le bruissement de la chemise lorsqu'elle tomba au sol. Je devinai l'effleurement aussi léger qu'une plume d'un doigt sur mon ventre. Je sentis une douce odeur fruitée nous entourer. Autant de chose qui faisaient monter en moi le désir, et quelque chose que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps : la passion. A chaque geste du Dieu, une image mentale me revenait de mes nuits passées avec DeathMask. J'avais presque l'impression de sentir les mains chaudes et rugueuses du Chevalier parcourir mon corps frémissant. Caresser mon torse. Frôler ma cuisse qui remonta légèrement sous ce contact. Un lourd soupir sortit d'entre mes lèvres, soupir que Éros alla cueillir en m'embrassant de nouveau avec langueur. Un autre lourd frisson me parcourut lorsque je sentis qu'il m'enlevait mon boxer, et qu'il serrait son corps nu contre le mien avec tendresse, ayant lâché mes lèvres pour aller dévorer une nouvelle fois mon cou de baisers. D'une main, il continua de me garder contre lui, la plaquant contre mes reins brulants, de l'autre il caressa doucement mon membre. Je rejetai la tête en arrière en gémissant légèrement, ce qui le fit sourire contre ma peau.

"- C'est bien, laisse toi aller, il n'y a rien de mal à désirer, ni à aimer," murmura-t-il de sa voix douce et chaude.

Rien de mal. Ces trois mots tournaient dans mon esprit à une vitesse folle. Pour moi justement, c'était très mal? Il ne fallait plus que je montre mes sentiments, il ne fallait plus que je crois en l'amour, cela me faisait trop souffrir. Alors que la main sur mon membre se faisait plus insistante, un autre gémissement sortit d'entre mes lèvres, brisant mes résolutions. Mon corps retrouvait ses anciens réflexes, se réveillait doucement sous les doigts du Dieu. Je sentis ses lèvres descendre lentement le long de mon corps, la langue venant lécher mon membre doucement, me faisant une nouvelle fois gémir langoureusement. La passion revenait. Elle commençait à me dévorer de sa violente chaleur, et les images ne cessaient de défiler dans mon esprit. Sauf que le visage du Cancer sur bientôt trouble, comme lors d'un rêve que l'on aurait trop fait, et qui chaque nuit deviendrait moins net. Sauf qu'un autre visage le remplaça. Un visage sévère, avec un regard de braise et des lèvres fines étirées en un doux sourire. Rhadamanthys. Mon cœur chavira.

Les caresses sur mon membres m'entraînaient toujours plus loin dans le désir et le plaisir. Mon amant les arrêta en sentant que j'allais venir, et se redressa. Il m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, un de ses doigt glissant doucement en moi. Il le bougea un peu pour m'habituer avant d'en introduire un second, me faisant légèrement grimacer d'inconfort. Son autre main frôla mes flancs, le faisant frissonner lourdement. Il me prépara longuement à sa venue et, au bout de quelques minutes, écarta doucement mes jambes, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, pour entrer en douceur en moi. Un long soupir de plaisir fut la seule chose que je pus sortir. Aucune douleur. Aucune gêne. Il me serra doucement contre moi, me laissant le temps de passer mes bras autour de son cou, puis commença de longs mouvements profonds, une de ses mains agrippant ma cuisse. Il m'entraîna dans une danse sensuelle et langoureuse, son souffle chaud contre mon cou, alors que des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés sortaient de ma gorge à mesure que les coups devenaient plus passionnés, plus rapides. Le désir montait en flèche dans mon corps.

"- E...ros...ah...

- Viens, ne lutte pas."

Il n'eut pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, déjà l'orgasme me fauchait dans un long gémissement, me faisant me cambrer doucement sur les draps. . Il se libéra en même temps que moi, serrant mon corps contre le sien. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle, il se retira et s'allongea à mes côtés, me gardant entre ses bras. J'ouvris mes yeux brillants et ne pu retenir mes larmes qui dévalèrent mes joues rosies, sentant l'étreinte se resserrer. La voix du Dieu me parvint, douce et rassurante à travers mon désarrois.

"- Calme toi, c'est normal que tu sois perdu, mais tu vois, l'amour ce n'est pas mauvais. C'est le sentiment le plus pur qu'un homme, ou qu'une femme, peu importe l'âge, la nationalité ou préférence de sexe, puisse ressentir. N'ai jamais honte d'aimer."

Il se redressa sur un coude pour plonger son regard dans le mien, caressant doucement ma joue.

"- Tout s'arrange pour toi, alors souris."

Malgré mes larmes qui continuaient de couler, je lui obéis et souris tendrement, mon visage s'éclairant sous ce simple geste. Il me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa doucement sur le front, puis il se leva et me tendit un jean, une chemise, des baskets et un pull.

"- Il est 22 heures sur Terre, et je crois qu'un certain Juge des Enfers s'inquiète énormément pour toi."

Je me levai pour m'habiller rapidement. Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

"- Sois heureux, et ne perds plus jamais foi en l'amour.

- Merci, vous êtes merveilleux."

Il rit doucement puis me téléporta dans le temple où je m'étais endormi plus tôt. Dehors, il neigeait abondamment, le vent était froid, et la nuit déjà étendue sur le ville depuis quelques heures. Je me mis à courir dans Rodario à toute vitesse, souriant largement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'aimais Rhadamanthys, maintenant j'en étais certain, et il fallait que je le lui dise, que je le cris à la Terre entière. Je lui pardonnai, il avait sans doute une bonne explication, et puis de toute manière peu importe, je voulais vivre avec lui, vieillir et mourir à ses côtés. Ne jamais le quitter. Fonder une famille et avoir enfin droit au bonheur moi aussi. Ma course effrénée dans les rue me valut des commentaires désobligeants de la part des passants que je bousculais, mais je n'en avais cure. Mon esprit n'était tourné que vers mon Juge. Je le rejoignais, et nous allions nous aimer. C'était tout ce qui nous importait. Oui, seulement ça. Et rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Non rien hormis la mort.

"- Jeune homme attention !"

Un cri. Une lumière aveuglante. Puis plus rien...


	2. Epilogue

_Hôpital de Athènes, 24 novembre 1998. 00h22. Un jeune homme dont l'identification a été impossible pour l'heure a été tranferé deux heures plus tôt en urgence suite à un violent accident de la route. Percuté par un camion de plein fouet, il a été amené, déjà inconscient, et est rentré immédiatement au bloc opératoire sous les ordres du Dr Sergys. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, trois personnes ont débarqué dans le hall de l'hôpital, un homme blond, et deux autres se tenant la main, l'un des deux criant sur l'infirrmière, l'autre lui demandant calmement, plus diplomate. Ils ont été conduit dans la salle d'attente et ont attendu le retour du médecin._

_La femme au visage sévère est de retour. Ils se lèvent tous les trois, l'homme blond se tenant droit, affichant une mine plus que sérieuse, un visage neutre, comme sa noble éducation l'exige. Cependant, intérieurement, il est de plus en plus paniqué, dévasté par la peur. Évidemment. Les deux autres ne sont pas mieux, l'un harcelant la femme de question, anxieux au possible, l'autre tentant de le calmer, prenant les choses en main avec sang-froid. Elle leur annonce la nouvelle, comme une bombe. _

_Hôpital de Athènes, 24 novembre 1998. 00h22. Hémoragie interne. Le jeune homme, s'appelant Logan Herman, plus connu sous le nom de Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, est mort._

_

* * *

_

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour une autre fanfic !**

**Miaou à tous !**

**_Lou et Minos_**


End file.
